


The New Host

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hermaphrodite OC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ohshc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: An old friend of Haruhi's managed to get into Ouran Academy! On their first day they are introduced to the Host Club, and right away the members are interested in this shy, beautiful person. As a matter of fact, Tamaki invited them (read: they have no choice) to be a Host! How will their clients, and the rest of the student body, react to having a hermaphrodite host?





	1. New School, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OHSHC, but I do own my character.

     Haruhi was walking to school as she did every Monday she had to while thinking about what she was going to do with the rest of her club members. They weren’t open for clients as they were going to have a brainstorming meeting. She was so caught up in her ideas for the meeting that she ran right in to a very lost person. Said person fell on their bottom with a quiet 'oof' while Haruhi staggered but remained standing. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She held her hand out to the person she knocked down. Brown eyes met lime green and both parties gasped. "Jun?"

     The student smiled and nodded, accepting the offered hand and standing at the same height as the girl. "Haruhi," a soft voice replied. Dark chocolate brown locks flowed to the middle of the teens back, what would be their bangs tied at the base of their head with a bow that complimented their male student uniform. The girl grinned and hugged her old friend, her embrace quickly returned.

     "Oh my goodness! I missed you so much!"

     "S-sorry. I was busy with the shop."

     *gasp* "I haven't been there since I got here! I'm so sorry! How are things going?" The other peeked at their watch and smiled.

     "I'm in the same class level as you, so why don't we talk and walk so we're not late?" She nodded and led her friend to class with her hand-in-hand. Once the two entered the classroom people immediately took notice of the joined hands and of Haruhi guiding a new student to an empty seat next to 'him' while the two chatted away happily. Of the students who took notice were non other than the Hitachiin Twins. Before they could go over and ask, though, the bell rang to start class. The teacher stood up and motioned the new student to come to the front of the class. They got up and made their way to the teacher's side. He asked them to introduce themselves to everyone and they glanced at Haruhi. She gave them a thumbs up and they gave a small, adorable smile.

     "H-hello. I'm Jun Toya . . . Um, y-yeah." The class awed at the shy 'boy' causing a dark blush to spread from 'his' face to 'his' neck. The teacher smiled and told the class to raise their hands if they had questions for 'him,' which many did. Question number one: Are you and Haruhi a thing? 'He' smiled. "No. Haruhi and I are old friends, more like siblings really." Question two: Are you single? "Uh . . . Y-yes." Cue the sqeels of joy. Jun started to look uneasy.  _'Are all rich people like this?'_

     After a few more questions they were allowed to sit down again and the lessons started. Once school was over Haruhi had explained her situation to Jun and offered to introduce them to the Host Club. They agreed and were headed there now. "Those guys are gonna seem a little . . .  _really_ weird, but their good guys. You'll like them, I think."

     The doors opened and rose petals flew past the new student and their eyes widened in awe as a chorus of "Welcome" greeted the brunette. They took in the forms of Haruhi's friends and recognized the twins from earlier. They whispered something to the taller blond who got a weird look on his face and began to approach them. They looked up at him and before he could say a thing they smiled. The gesture stunned the leader as it lit up the beautiful boy's face. After a moment of silence Jun's smile faded in to a look of worry and they shrunk away from the taller person and towards Haruhi. The girl stepped in front of them protectively with a questioning look on her face. The blond snapped out of it and smiled. "Ah! You must Haruhi's commoner friend! My name is Tamaki, the King of our happy group. This is Kyouya, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Each person stepped forward as their name was called and greeted the newcomer.

     Jun's dazzling smile appeared on their face once more as they moved to Haruhi's side. "I'm Jun Toya. It's a pleasure to meet you all~" They were all left speachless at the gorgeous smile and the was 'his' lime green eyes brightened up when 'he' did so. Tamaki grinned and grabbed Jun under the arms and swung 'him' around.

     "You simply  _must_ join the Host Club! You're smile is too breathtaking to not share!" The 'boy' blushed just as mush as 'he' did earlier and Haruhi had to force 'him' away from Tamaki who kept going on and on about how 'he' would be perfect and mentioning to Kyouya how much a picture of that smile would sell for to the clients. Thing is, Jun wanted to join after hearing what their friend told them about making people happy. They motioned the 'Mommy' of the group to talk.

     "I'd be more than happy to join if you all will have me on one condition."

     Kyouya smiled. "And what would that condition be?"

     The 'boy' beamed, and it was more outstanding than 'his' simple smile. "If I can sell my cakes for the guests for publicity." Honey-senpai was immediately on board when he heard cakes.

     The raven haired male couldn't talk for a moment and just nodded his head dumbly. Jun cheered and thanked him before running to Haruhi and hugging her. The Host Club now had a new member. Jun: The Pretty Boy.

~~~~

Okay, what do you guys actually think about this? Should I continue, or leave it to your imaginations?


	2. First Day as a Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun Toya's fist day Hosting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC or the characters, only my ideas and this story.

     The normal school day ended and the bizarre day as a Host Club member began. Jun asked Haruhi to use male pronouns with them to make things easier with the club. She agreed and told them the same given the conditions. Once that was settled the two made their way to the club room with Jun pushing a cart filled with fresh treats from his bakery that one of his employees brought over after the bell rang.

     Haruhi opened the doors and let her friend in first. Soon, the smell of cake filled the room and drew a Honey-senpai to Jun's side. "Wow! Where'd you get that yummy smelling cake, Jun-chan? And can I have some?"

     Jun giggled at the boy causing everyone's attention to go to him, minus Haruhi who was used to it. "Yes, you may. My employees made them fresh just before classes ended."

     Kyouya recovered first so he walked over and inspected a chocolate dream cake. "You're employees?"

     "Ah, yes. I own the bakery near the school systems. I had one of my workers make sure to bring some so I can advertise like you said I could. This is okay, isn't it?"

     "More than fine," Honey shouted.They looked at him. "These cakes are some of the best I've ever eaten!" A chorus of "Really" rang out. He nodded and took another bite of a strawberry shortcake. Kyouya hummed.

     "How do you have your own bakery? Shouldn't your parents be running it?" Jun's previous happiness went out the window. He looked at the cakes sadly as his face reddened as if he were going to cry. Before anyone could try to undo what Kyouya said Jun looked up and gave them a sad smile.

     "My parents are dead. They were in an accident a few years ago. The bakery was left to me and it's how I've gotten along in the world for the past four years." None of them knew what to say as Haruhi hugged him from behind snapping the boy out of his sadness. "Right! Today's my first day as a Host, I'm so excited~" The others sighed in relief and they opened for business.

~~~~ First Guests ~~~~

     A few girls at the school  changed their regular Hosts to give the new boy a chance. He sat at the couch with them and smiled sweetly. "Good afternoon, Ladies~" They swooned instantly. 'Ohmygosh, he's so pretty!' 'You're the prettiest guy I've seen!' 'You have an amazing smile!' A light blush adorned his face as he shyly brought a finger to his mouth. "Oh, t-thank you all~ I appreciate it." 

     'What product do you use to get your skin so soft?' "I actually use a home remedy. Baking soda and apple cider vinegar mixed to a paste-like mask and apply it for about five minutes, then wash it off with a warm rag and rinse your face with cold water to close your pores and voila! Clean and smooth skin at a low price~"

     'Wow!' 'Are you serious? That's so weird. I'll have to try it!' 'Low price? Does that mean you're a commoner like Haruhi?' "Commoner? Wow, that's an . . . interesting phrase to be called. But, uh, yeah."

     'Where did you get the cakes?' 'Honey-senpai said your workers made these?' "Oh, yup~" He beamed, causing the girls to faun over him more. "I own the bakery nearby, Sugary Affair."

     The girls went crazy because they've all ordered something from that bakery at one point or another. Kyouya and Tamaki watched the interactions closely while the others peeked from time to time. Jun was doing a great job with the ladies, even sharing beauty tips and tricks with them. At the end the girls gave their tips to Kyouya for Jun's services and he was surprised at how well they gave today.

~~~~ Closing ~~~~

     Jun and Haruhi met up after the girls left and chatted happily with the twins. "So, how was your first day?"

     "It was great, thanks Kaoru!"

     The twins looked at each other before returning their gaze to the new host. "You can tell us apart?"

     "Yup~ It's not easy, per say, but there  _is_ a difference." Haruhi dragged him off before anymore questions could be asked and they left the twin dumbfounded. Yet another person who could tell them apart. What was it with the commoner hosts?

     "Well, I've got to go now. Bakery to run and all. Thanks for today! Bu-bye!" Jun left after hugging his friend, the door swinging shut behind him. And that was the end of day one in Jun's hosting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests~♥


	3. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host Club find out that Jun isn't all boy. How will they and their guests react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC nor the characters, only Jun, my ideas, and this story.

     It was a beautiful late Fall day. The Host Club was using it to their advantage by enjoying a picnic outside with their guests. The girls loved the weather and the intimate setting an outdoor meal set with their favorite Hosts catering to them in their white, button up shirts and black dress pants. Tamaki was being his King-like self, the twins were going on with their 'special brotherly love,' Haruhi was being cute and charming, Honey was playing with water balloons that Mori willingly provided him with, Kyouya was keeping note of things while speaking pleasantly with his guests, and Jun was giving beauty tips with his stunning smile.

     Everything was going well for all of them. That is until one of Honey-senpai's water balloons landed on Jun's shirt. Everyone gasped as Haruhi made her way over to her friend. The girls got over their shock and inched closer to the newest member to hopefully get a peek through his wet, white shirt. What everyone saw, though, wasn't what they were expecting. They all saw the outline of a white, A-cup bra with a small bow in the middle. Haruhi picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it around Jun who blinked in shock. He pulled it closer and hid his chest while a blush spread across his face. One of the guests inhaled sharply. 'You're a  _girl?_ _'_ He gave a bashful smile. "No. At least, not fully. I'm a hermaphrodite. Um, that means I have boy and girl parts . . ."

     Everyone was shocked. Every one, that is, except Haruhi. She looked at the rest of her club with a smile. "I'm going to take Jun to get some new clothes and I'll be right back, alright?" They nodded and she flashed a smile to her guests before she and Jun went back in the school. The girls turned to the Hosts, namely Kyouya, for an answer.

     He sighed. "What he said is true. Jun is a hermaphrodite, and it seems that he wishes to be seen as male. Although, since he is both respectively genders he may choose to be either whenever he wishes. I think it would be interesting to . . . get to know more about him." The girls murmured among themselves as smiles popped up on their faces. 'It  _would_ be interesting.' 'Like whether he is more girly or boyish outside of school?' 'I'm sure he's more girly since he knows so much about skin and hair care!' 'Care sense in the form of guy and girl. Wow!'

     It seemed that the girls were pleased. Haruhi came back a few minutes before Jun did to find their clients happy and full of questions. Jun answered each question truthfully and full of happiness.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     The day ended, but the Host Club was meeting about Jun. Tamaki stared at him for the longest time before speaking. "Why didn't you tell us before that you were a hermaphrodite? Either you or Haruhi?"

     Haruhi gave Tamaki a not-so-happy look. "And why would it matter? Jun's a herm. He has both parts, so what?"

     Jun nodded. "I didn't see any reason to say. Besides, Kyouya knew. He checks everyone, doesn't he?"

     Tamaki looked at him. "Mommy? That's right."

     "I didn't see any reason to tell either, Tamaki. How were we to know that Jun's shirt would get wet?"

     Honey looked down. "I'm sorry, Jun. I didn't mean to get you wet."

     Jun smiled and rubbed the smaller boy's head. "It's alright, Honey-senpai. I don't blame you. They were bound to find out anyway."

     They all smiled. "So it's settled, then. There is no problem with Jun's gender. But just so you know, you might be wearing some female attire to appease your guests from time to time. It seems we have some male students interested in chatting with you." Jun blushed and nodded to his club leader. That wouldn't be a problem. Not at all.


	4. Bad or Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens with Jun's first male clients~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, just my character and this story.

     Jun finished his last class for the day and quickly gathered his things so he could go to his club. Tamaki said he had something special planned for the afternoon and to come as fast as he could to the room. So, as instructed, he did. As he made his way there he ran in to someone in a dark cloak. "O-oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump you." He turned to the brunette and looked as if he were expecting something. Jun merely smiled at him sweetly. The cloaked boy's blue eyes widened and after a moment he smiled back.

     "It's alright. No harm done. Um, are you the new member of the Host Club?"

     "Oh, yes I am! My name is Jun Toya, I'm the hermaphrodite member."

     He smiled creepily. "I am Umehito Nekozawa, and this is Beelzenef." He raised his cat puppet up and it waved. "I can sense great excitement in you. Have fun with Suoh-san, Toya-san." And with that he was gone with the shadows.

     Jun's face turned red as he finished making his way to the music room. Tamaki was at first excited about what he was going to have Jun do, but then he was excited because he saw the blush. "Juuuuuuuuuuuun!!!" Said member was glomped. "Tall Daddy why you're blushing! Did you see a cute girl? A cute boy?" The rest of the members turned to see the commotion caused by their King to see a glowing face of Jun.

     "U-um . . . . . . . Boy." Tamaki and the twins squealed.

     "Tell us more, tell us more!" "What's he look like?!"

     "Well, he had blue eyes," they nodded. "He has dark hair," big grins. "And he was wearing a cloak." All emotion turned to 'what?' 

     Tamaki gulped. "You can't possibly mean . . . Nekozawa-senpai?"

     Jun smiled and nodded. "He was really cute! And he had a kitty puppet~♥"

     The three looked at each other. Sure, they helped the guy reunite with his little sister, but he was still creepy and did curses and stuff! He was dangerous! Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Jun's arms. "You can't date him, Jun!" "He's dangerous! Don't fall for him!"

     The bright green eyed herm was so confused. He looked at Haruhi who pried the boys off him. "Guys, Nekozawa-senpai is  _not_ dangerous! Stop saying things like that, it's not nice. Now, can we get back on track, please?"

     Kyouya pulled out his clipboard and lifted a few pages. "Ah yes. Today we shall be introducing Jun to his new guests. There are some men who would like to book an appointment with you, if that's alright."

     Jun nodded. "Not a problem! Is that why you wanted me to come as soon as I could, Tamaki-san?"

     He nodded. "Yes. I just wanted you to be prepared. We were surprised when we got our first male guest and didn't know how to react at first, so we though it would be best to tell you before."

     "Thank you very much. That was very considerate of you."

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     The first guests Jun had were girls. He entertained them as he usually did, with smiles and talk of beauty tricks. The second round of clients were his male ones. He put on his brightest smile and approached them. "Welcome to the Host Club! You signed up for time with me right?" He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward slightly. The boys blushed and nodded. "Alrighty then! Please come with me for a seat and some refreshments." They did.

     The guys were quiet at first while Jun poured them some tea. "So, what brings you two handsome men to the Host Club today?"

     "Um, well . . ." "We, um, heard you were a hermaphrodite." "A-and that you were pretty, so . . ."

     Jun calmed himself. They were just here 'cause they heard he was a herm, huh? Not the personality. "Oh, so you guys think I'm pretty? That's so sweet to hear! Thank you!" They seemed to relax while Haruhi seemed to be peeking over a bit more than usual. She was worried because Jun could get pretty defencive about his gender and people being interested only because of it. He once punched a soccer player square in the jaw for wanting to 'experience what dating a herm was like.'

     Thankfully those guys didn't say too awful much more for the remainder of the time. But as they were leaving one of them piped up. "Hey, Jun! Maybe you could wear a girl's uniform for our next appointment? It might make us feel better about coming here."

     Everyone's attention was on those boys in a heartbeat. But before anyone in the room could say anything a dark shadow fell over the guys at the door. "Then perhaps you shouldn't come here? You weren't here for the right reasons anyway." The shadow took the form of Nekozawa in all his dark glory. He was grinning creepily at the group of three whom were now trembling with fear. The apologized loudly before running out of the club room as fast as they could.

     The leader of the Black Magic Club entered the room and walked up to Jun. "I believe we have an appointment, Toya-san."

     Jun's face heated up, but he smiled none-the-less after sharing a glance with Kyouya. "Nekozawa-san! Thanks for talking to those guys. Please, come this way."

     They went to the pretty boy's sofa and once again Jun poured the tea. "Thank you."

     "Oh, you're welcome! So what brings you here today?"

     His signature grin appeared. "You."

     Just when Jun thought he had recovered from his blush, this man brought it right back. "Is that so? Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is it about me that you seem to be . . . interested in?"

     He took a sip of his tea before answering. "Well, I like your personality. You're also, um, very breath taking." Both Jun and Nekozawa blushed at the compliments. Tamaki and the twins were watching closely, thinking their senior had managed to put some kind of love spell on cute, innocent, little Jun. The two talked on and on for the remainder of their time. Once that time was up Jun escorted the senior to the door. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Jun-chan."

     "Oh, no. The pleasure was mine, Neko-san~♪" This caught everyone's attention. Terms of endearment? Already? The cloaked male left and Heruhi ran up to Jun.

     "Jun, do you really like him?"

     The new member thought for a moment before he looked her straight in the eye and smiled. What he said next was a worrisome statement to Tamaki and the Hitachiin's.

     "Yes, I believe I do."


	5. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is loved by those in the Host Club and by most who visit. But, there are some who don't like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, only my ideas and this story.

     Tamaki and the twins took it upon themselves to break whatever spell Nekozawa cast on Jun in to their own hands. Mori, Honey, and Kyouya thought it was entertaining to watch. Haruhi and Jun just ignored them. They had no real reason to try to stop the attraction other than their own fear of the dark arts and getting cursed. Jun would often smirk at the thought that if they kept it up they'd get cursed, or at least confused, for being annoying.

     There were club activities today after classes as there was on every Friday. As Jun was unloading his books for class he was approached by a timid looking girl. "U-um, excuse me?"

     Jun smiled at her. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

     "Oh, yes! Um, would you mind meeting me for a bit after class? I-I'd like to talk to you, um, in privet about something."

     Jun tilted his head and thought for a moment. Tamaki-san  _did_ say that people would be asking him out more often than not due to being a Host. He figured this was just that kind of scenario so he nodded. "Alright~♪ What is your name and where would you like to meet?"

     An emotion that Jun couldn't quite place flashed in the girl's eyes for a second before she hid her mouth behind her book. "M-My name is Suzuki. Um, could we meet by the big oak out back?"

     "Sure! I'll see you then, okay?" She nodded and skittered off.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     After the bell rang Jun left the classroom and headed to the oak in the back of the school to meet the girl named Suzuki. If she was going to ask him out he would have to decline. He already had his eyes set on someone. Who cared if he was two years ahead of him in school? Anyhow, as he was walking he realized he forgot to tell Haruhi or the twins that he would be a little late. With a sigh Jun decided he'd have to tell their overactive leader about this so he wouldn't get in trouble.

     Once he was at the area he waited patiently for the girl to arrive and leaned on the tree. After a few minutes some girls and boys came from the corner of the building and approached him. He tilted his head wondering if he was being tricked by the Newspaper Club he'd heard about from his best friend. Sadly, that thought was punched out of him by the girl who spoke with him earlier.

     He clutched his cheek as his eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?" A boy grinned and socked him right in the gut. Jun doubled over and the guy took the chance to haul him to the side before picking him up and pinning him to the tree.

     "What's the matter, Pretty Boy? Did you think she was going to ask you out, huh? Ha! You're just a freak that has no right to be in this school!"

     "Can't even decide if you wanna be a girl or a guy, how pathetic!" Suzuki spat at him. The first guy let him go as another grabbed him and threw him to the ground. A second girl walked up to him and dug her heel in his back, making him scream in pain.

     "Ha! That's right,  **scream!** " "Pathetic, little !@#$% Boy!" "Scum!" "Freak!"

     Jun was sobbing from both the physical and emotional pain he was feeling. The guys let the girls go first for an all out attack. They ganged up on him while he was still on the ground, using their heels to kick and scratch him. After they were done it was the guys turn. While they were punching and kicking him they were caught off guard by Honey fly kicking one of them a few feet away. "Stay away from Jun-chan!"

     Mori came out of nowhere and punched two guys at the same time. Both martial artists looking peeved off and ready to kill. The rest were in the background with Kyouya wielding his clipboard and scribbling all the students names down. The group retreated and the rest ran over to their sobbing member. Haruhi sat on the ground and put Jun's head in her lap, gently stroking his hair. He continued to shake, but his sobs died down. Tamaki called his father and let him know they needed a doctor in the back and quick. Jun finally got his voice back and looked up at Haurhi with the most heartbreaking gaze they could ever imagine.

     "Haruhi."

     "Yeah, I'm here Jun. You're okay now."

     "I . . . I'm done. Haruhi, I wanna be done now."

     Tears gathered in her eyes as she heard those words. "No! No, Jun. You can't be done." The rest looked at each other, confused.

     Jun started to cry again. "I'm so t-tired of this. Why does this k-keep hap-happening? Is it b-because I was b-born?"

     Fear settled in to the hearts of the Hosts. How long had this gone on? "No no no no, Jun. Calm down, okay? It's not your fault. People are just stupid. Please don't say you want to be done. We love you, we don't want you to be done!"

     Jun took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you too, Haruhi. But I'm just so tired of this. It hurts."

     Before anything more could be said a group of doctors and nurses came by with a gurney. Haruhi let them load him up even though it was painful to head Jun cry out from the beating he received. They left and the Hosts looked at her for an answer they already knew. She let the tears fall down her cheeks as she spoke. "He wants to be done. He wants it all to stop. Jun . . . has been going through this kind of ridicule since we were little. I'm the only one who accepted him for what he is. This . . .  _all of this crap!_. . . is because of his gender, something he can not control."

     They had nothing to say, so they all just nodded. Finally, Tamaki spoke up. "Haruhi, I think you should stay with Jun. Kyouya, give me the list of names. I'll take it to my father directly. Everyone else, the club is closed today. I'm going to tell the guests who are there to leave. I'm sure they'll understand."

     Kyouya handed a solemn Tamaki the list and watched as he walked off to the building before sighing. "I'm heading home. Good day, everyone." They said their goodbye's and parted ways.


	6. Sweet Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host Club visit Jun at his shop to see how he's recovering from his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OHSHC, only my ideas and this story.

     Jun hadn't shown up for school for a week and the Host Club was getting restless, minus Tamaki and Haruhi. The twins had finally had enough and waltzed up to their leader. "Okay, Tamaki-senpai-" "What''s up with you not freaking out about Jun not coming to school?"

     Honey looked down from Mori's shoulders, both of them curious as well. "Yeah. Haruhi probably knows where he is, but why are  _you_ so calm?"

     Even Kyouya looked up from his clipboard in interest. Tamaki grinned and pulled Haruhi over, much to her irritation. "Why, because my father has informed me that our dear Jun is having his homework delivered to his place of residence! And, as your leader, I say we all go and pay him a visit!"

     The Hosts stared wide eyed at him. Tamaki hadn't been this happy since the incident, so Jun must be doing better. Haruhi sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Senpai." All attention was turned to her. "Jun's dealing with the attack the best way he knows how, and I don't know it it's a good idea to break him out of that."

     The others seemed to be thinking hard about her words, but then the twins piped up. "Well, wouldn't it be easier to deal with-" "-when in the company of friends?"

     Tamaki grinned. "Yes! Alright, let us go then!"

     They all moved out while Haruhi frowned. Jun didn't want to come back to school, so how would he react to school coming to him?

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     Apparently pretty well. As soon as they opened the door to the cute, little bakery they were met with the beaming smile that stole their attention the day they met him. "Welcome~ It's good to see you guys again. Sorry I haven't been to school, I just . . . need some time away for a little bit."

     Tamaki was the first to react. "Jun! Your beautiful face!"

     The student reached up to the bandaged part of his face with his equally bandaged hand and smiled sadly. "Yeah. Thought it would be better to cover up the bruises and stitches so my customers don't freak out too much." His face brightened up. "Oh! Would you all like to order something? Or are you just here to visit?"

     Haruhi smiled. "I'll buy something."

     Jun gasped and walked from behind the counter to hug her. "Noooo! You don't need to pay, Haru!"

     She chuckled and gently returned the hug. "Oh, come on, Jun. That's not fair to the others."

     Jun looked up at them and pouted. "Ooooh, poo. Fine then, you all get the Friend Discount, though!"

     Honey immediately ran to the glass display and nearly drooled at the gorgeous cakes, cookies, chocolates, muffins, cupcakes, pies, tarts, and even assorted drinks. The others were surprised and the selection and picked a few things. Jun bagged them up and told each Host a price gaining a fair sum of money, even with the discount, due to how much they all bought. "Thank you all! Come again!"

     Kyouya smiled at him. "You're not kicking us out, are you?"

     "No! No no no no! I just figured you guys were done with your visit, sorry."

     Tamaki grinned. "Aw, don't worry about it!"

     They all spoke together for a few minutes before the door jingler rang. They all looked and were very surprised to see none other than Nekozawa! Jun gave a happy squeal and ran over, enveloping the boy in a hug. The dark man smiled softly and pet Jun's hair. "Good afternoon, Jun-chan. It's good to see you, too."

     "Neko-san! Welcome back~♫"

     Haruhi smiled, knowing all along that Nekozawa had been visiting Jun everyday since the attack. Tamaki and the twins were wary of his presence while the others thought it was weird to see the gothic man in such a lightly colored place. The walls of the bakery/cafe were a pastel purple with pastel green trim. Such a backdrop was interesting against the man to say the least.

     "You arrived just in time for my break! Would you like to come to the back with me?"

     Tamaki coughed to gain their attention and Jun blushed. "O-oh. I'm sorry. Neko-san's been visiting me since I was in the hospital with Haru. Would you mind if I take my break now?"

     Before the boys could speak Haruhi nodded. "Go ahead. I need to head home anyway. Dad'll be happy to eat some of these sweets." The two shared another hug before Haruhi left, giving a look to the three troublemakers to do the same. They sighed in defeat and said their goodbyes, Tamaki giving a warning glance to Nekozawa. Said man merely smiled and let Jun guide him to the back room. The others were impressed and slightly worried by the fact that they were so close already. In the end they decided not to worry about it too much and left to their respective homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's and Comments are treasured~♥  
> Please and thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Open for requests as of 3/1/18.


End file.
